Fairy Tail: Christmas Special!
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: Just like the title, Fairy Tail does celebrate Christmas! One-shots galore! Chapter 5: Who knew manga was a match-maker? (RoWen)
1. Notice!

***IMPORTANT NOTICE*******

**Hello people of and/or guest that happened to stumble upon this! **

**I, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, have decided to do a Fairy Tail Christmas Special One Shot series!**

**Yes! I know! It's either exciting or boring as hell to you right now, but hear me out!**

**Since it is getting close to Christmas and all the holiday sh*t is arriving in stores like WalMart or Target, I decided to do a one-shot series on the upcoming holidays. **

**Now, you guys and gals know that I haven't made a one-shot series at all, but I'm going to try. This is my first time doing this kind of thing so, bear with me and my stupidity and/or newbie-ish ways.**

**What I'm gonna do is, obviously, make many one-shots around Fairy Tail, some consisting of the entire guild, others (and most likely) are gonna be pairings. These one-shots could be song-fics, cute moments, funny moments and/or requests. I will explain about requests later on in this.**

**The pairings I'm most likely/are gonna do are listed here:**

**Natsu and Lucy**

**Gray and Juvia**

**Jellal and Erza**

**Romeo and Wendy**

**Happy and Carla**

**Elfman and Evergreen**

**Gajeel and Levy**

**I will also be making a Fairy Tail Song-Fic, seperate from this, all based on Christmas songs or other Holiday songs you guys want. I have a ton of songs I wanna use so expect a lot! X3**

**Now, as I mentioned before, I'm also gonna take requests on ideas and/or other pairings you want that you guys want me to do as well. All you have to do is PM me an idea or moment that you would like to see in the upcoming chapter and I'll see what I can do from there! **

**And yes, I will mention your pen-name in my author's notes so that I won't take all the credit. Plagarism is bad people! XD And if you are a guest, I will write up your "pen-name" and also add in parethesies "Guest".**

**EX. Pen-name (Guest) **

**PumpkinPieEater (Guest)**

**Only the first four requests I get from a PM will be used and no more until further notice. If I'm taking requests, check my future author notes. You will most likely find them there.**

**Also, this fanfic is only gonna go on till the Friday of the first week of January, which should be January 4th if I'm correct (In U.S. Eastern Time). Then after that, I'm not going to touch this fic till next Christmas or whenever I feel like it (which will probably be one of the random cravings I get and I start listening to a Christmas song in the middle of July XD) **

**For those who are worrying, I'm not deleting them :)**

**So, there you have it! Thanks for reading this notice and I'm taking requests now! Remember, the first four! X3**

**~LuckyLifeSmile **

**頑張って、生きている生命、そして永久に笑顔！**


	2. (NaLu) Sleigh Ride

**Hey people! Yay! The first chapter is up! This chapter was requested by:**

_ThePartyHasEntered_

**Since you requested a fluffy chapter for NaLu, here you go!**

**Oh! And this is an AU. Plus, Natsu does't have motion sickness in this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly.**

* * *

**Notes**: _Thoughts_

"What is this?"

Natsu just smiled his signature grin, showing off his canines sharper than the average person's. "It's exactly what it looks like, Luce!"

Lucy just stared at Natsu, thinking if she should go along with his plan, but knowing him, his plans weren't the . . . . greatest. They were always ending up in flames. Literally in flames.

She shook her head, which had a small layer of snow built up after the moments of gaping at Natsu's "genius" plan. Trying to be postitive, she thought of the pros and cons. Well, this was a romantic thing, coming from Natsu. Plus, it was the time of year where this kind of thing would be popular. There was also hot chocolate, one of Lucy's favorites. But, it was also cold out and Lucy didn't like the thought of freezing her ass off in the winter. Besides, wasn't there supposed to be jingle bells on . . . . this? The majestic mammals shaking their heads, and their charcoal feet clomping on the cobblestone walk ways or snow? Wasn't this supposed to be a glamourous, but not too flashy, kind of thing?

Rubbing her eyes, she looked back at what Natsu was so proud of. It was a romantic idea, yes, but too many bad scenarios were running through her head, being the writer she was.

"Natsu, again, why?" Said guy looked at his partner in question, thinking nothing would go wrong.

"Lucy, it's a horse and sleigh. It's exactly what it looks like."

Standing on top of the bright, red, horse-drawn carriage, Natsu held out his hand to Lucy, still uneasy of the pessimistic possibilities. Lucy stared at his gloved hand, hesitant. Should she go along?

_But this is a rare moment of Natsu doing something romantic._

Yes, it was rare that her boyfriend was seen as the kind of guy that was found in fairy tale books, but Lucy liked the fact he was different, in his own way. There was his friendliness that drew everyone in, no matter how deserted you were, his outgoing personality, like the time he absentmindedly told everyone that Lucy had constipation issues (to which Lucy lectured him about the importance of secrets and gave her famous "Lucy Kick!"), his loyalty and protectiveness to his friends and especially to his little brother, Happy, and Lucy. Overall, there were many traits Lucy loved about him.

Sighing, Lucy passively took hold of his leather-gloved hand and was hoisted up onto the carriage, barely touching the iron footplate. Letting go of his hand, she finally took in the carriage's interior. The forest-green cushions in the dickey box were on her left, here and there a small stain, the reins of the horses were dangling off, waiting to be gripped with ferocity. Up above her head was the bellows top, the fabric a bit wrinkled from excessive opening and closing, which was now fully opened and showing a small window if you turned your head to the back. Looking to her right, Lucy saw the sprinkled-with-snow perch, the carriage driver no where to be seen, and the holdback was attached to both horses, with were ever-so-patiently waiting.

Looking over to Natsu, she surprisingly saw a cup of hot chocolate in front of her face, seven petite marshmallows floating in the chocolate beverage. Just the way she likes it. Noticing the hand holding the drink, she looked up to see Natsu, his nose and cheeks now a cherry red from the cold.

"Here, have it." He spoke with glee, ushering the beverage to her. _He did all of this for me?_ The blonde thought. Glancing back to the liquid in a mug, she reluctantly took it out of his hands and sipped a little. Not, too hot, not too cold, but just warm enough for it to pass through your lips without them burning. Yes, when did he think to do all of this?

Emitting a sigh of content, Lucy sat down on the seating, which was surprisingly warm. Feeling relaxed, she finally asked him what was this all for.

Natsu stared at her, surprised at what she couldn't remember. He blinked, then said in response, "You seriously don't remember?" His girlfriend shook her head, giving a cute look unconsciously. He smiled softly, staring into her chocolate-brown orbs.

Twindling his thumbs and looking away from her gaze, he said, "Today's the day I confessed to you, the same day we became a couple." Smiling at the memories, his cheeks colored a soft shade of pink, loving eyes looking down to his sweaty hands in nervousness.

Widening her eyes and with blushing cheeks, Lucy was about to say an "I'm sorry I didn't remember!" but Natsu beat her to it. Looking up to Lucy, he took his hand, taking off his charcoal-black leather glove in the process, and carressed her right cheek, earning an embarrassing shade of pink spread across Lucy's face.

Stroking his thumb across her cheek, he looked into her eyes and softly said, "How did I deserve you, Lucy Heartfilia, as my girlfriend?" Speechless, Lucy stared at Natsu, looking deep into his obsidian-colored eyes.

As the snow soundlessly fell in the background, Lucy finally escaped her reverie of silence. Chuckling, she placed her hot chocolate near her feet and looked back up to Natsu. "Because you were the one who saw me when I was invisible." she spoke softly, barely audible.

In high school, Lucy was reguarded as one of the intelligent, transfer kids, hanging out in a library instead of being at the school's home football game, while Natsu was the uber-popular guy everyone wanted to hang around with. Living in a different country, Lucy found it tough to make friends, always avoiding "the crowd" and just wanting to pas by school with ease. Until Natsu came around and started talking to her.

It started off with the wrong foot, as Lucy mistook Natsu's presence as an annoyance when all he wanted was to be friends with the girl. Gradually, as time went on, Lucy enjoyed his presence, no longer feeling left out. Eventually, it was Natsu who broke the ice and wanted Lucy as his girlfriend. After all, this was, surprisingly, his first time confessing to a girl. And, of course, Lucy happily said yes, earning a giant "glomp" hug from Natsu and a wide smile. And here we are.

Staring at Lucy, Natsu smiled his grin, then kissed her nose. "C'mon, we're gonna be late." He said, grabbing and gripping the reins of the giant sleigh and, with a whip-like motion, ushered the horses to move forward. Bending down, Lucy found her hot chocolate, it still piping hot and steam rising from the liquid. She smelt her drink, inhaling the sweet arouma. Sighing, Lucy leaned back in the sleigh, watching Natsu, in deep concentration. She closed her eyes, enjoying the free ride.

"Well, this is one way to get to school." Lucy said, smiling in content. Natsu hummed back, still staring at the snow-covered road. "This has been one exciting day."

"Oh, today hasn't started yet. This is just the beginning." Natsu said.

Opening her eyes, Lucy groggily sat straight, "Really?"

Turning his head, so that his left profile could be seen, Natsu smiled, "Really."

In response, Lucy smiled softly to Natsu. She hummed a soft tune, leaning her head back into the cushioning. Natsu turned his head back to the road, concentrating. He frowned, "The first thing I see after I look at Lucy is horse ass?"

Lucy, hearing this, laughed. Her body shook with happiness, tears forming from the corner of her eyes. Natsu smiled his grin, and with even more enthusiasm, made the leather of the reins CRACK!, making the horses whinnie and trot at a faster pace.

* * *

So, what do you think? I tried for the cuteness factor, but I think I got it there (or at least did a decent job) ^^"!

Review please!

~LuckyLifeSmile


	3. (JeRza) Fruitcake

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter Two! This chapter was requested by:**

_Blueninjamanga22_**  
**

**She requested some JeRza! Love you Nee-chan!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

Cake.

One of Erza Scarlet's weaknesses.

No doubt if you messed with her durring her feeding of the precious pastry, she will go all-out, no matter who you were. All Fairy Tail members knew this, especially Natsu and Gray, who were victims that survived her brutal attacks.

The famous Titania was sitting on one of the bar stools in the guild, munching on her favorite kind of cake; strawberry cake. It was around evening, and outside was freezing to the touch, icicles began to form on the edging of the guild's roof. No doubt Gray would be oh-so-very happy with the seasonal weather.

Glancing around the now-small building, Erza had to give credit to the guild members that the guild hall was well decorated.

Each table had a small wreath that was decorated beautifully and intricately, and inside each wreath was different sized candles (courtesy of Mirajane, who thought it would kind-of help in her match-making schemes), the beams up above had floating lacrima-powered ornaments, each one deticated to each guild member. Glowing yellow star lights were hung up as the only light source, illuminating the place with a soft glow and earning a smile to a certain celestial wizard. Green tinsel was hung everywhere, each adorned with yellow lights and golden sparkles. They were hung on the trimming of the windows, the beams, even the doorway of the entrance of the guild. Mistletoe was hung as well, leaving its victims (so far Natsu and Lucy and Gray and Juvia) shocked, stunned, blushing beet red or just fainting on the spot. It was, of course, Mirajane, who evilly thought the entire match-making scheme through. Besides, it was amusing to watch a couple of guild members finally get together.

The small stage that Mirajane used was also decorated beautifully; red bells dangled from the edge and even the musical insturuments were colored different shades of red and green. Currently, they were playing holiday songs, such as Sleigh Ride by The Ronettes or an all time classic Frosty the Snowman by Ella Fitzgerald.

But the most stunning feature of the guild was the giant tree that was in the center of the guild; white lights sparkled in the dark, forest green limbs, multicolored ornaments were hung, some homemade, others bought, silver icicles dangled, shaking a bit everytime the guild doors were slammed open. A dark red ribbon was wrapped around the tree, it's golden edging shining bright, and lastly the most beautiful object on the tree; the star on top of the tree. It's golden iridescence sparkled, and its curly wire form finished off the wonderful tree. Glowing bright, it was one of the most beautiful things in Fairy Tail.

Erza smiled at the place, chewing the delicious cake while marveling the stunning look of the guild. Finally finished with her cake, Erza placed down the plate and fork on the bar table, took out 100 Jewels and a tip for Mirajane, and walked out to go back to Fairy Hills.

Trudging through the snow, Erza tightened her coat around her curvaceous body. She shivered and shook her head, thinking this wouldn't take down the famous Titania so easily. Hearing giggles of children play in the snow, she looked up to find a red-haired boy throw snow at a blue-haired girl, who was laughing and throwing snowballs at the boy, playing in front of one of Magnolia's many bakeries. Erza smiled at the sight, remembering the times at Fairy Tail when she was young as them and used to play freely like those two.

The children suddenly stopped, hearing the voice of an older man, probably their father, exit out of the bakery with a white package snuggled in his left arm. The box was labeled a pastry even Erza despised;

Fruitcake.

Erza scowled, hating the disgusting food. It was the only bakery good that she cringed at. It was a malign food everyone could agree on. What was the purpose of something disgusting and well, non-pleasing to the eye? Erza could never understand the purpose of it.

Looking back to the trio, Erza watched them walk farther away in the bad weather. But, as one of the most observant people of Team Natsu, she noticed that the boy and girl were walking hand-in-hand, smiling with absolute elation. Erza watched with longing eyes, the scene reminding her constantly of a certain blue-haired man that was out fighting off dark guilds with his comrades.

_Jellal, where are you right now? Are you thinking of me? I hope you are. Because if you aren't, I most certainly am. _Erza sighed, ruffling her beautiful red locks, _All the time._

Walking away from the cute scene, Erza finally reached Fairy Hills, where most of the guild's beauties resided and live. Opening the front door, Erza quickly closed it with great speed, not wanting any of the heat to escape the warm paradise. Placing and hanging her coat on the hook labeled "ERZA SCARLET" in cursive handwriting, she slipped off her winter boots and mittens, re-quipping into her Heart Kreuz purple pajamas as well. Trudging up the stairway, she slowly walked up, tired from a long day of the consistent yelling, fighting, and craziness of Fairy Tail and its members.

Yes, Erza loved the guild with all her heart; they were her second family to her. But, not to sound too much like her teammate Lucy, she wanted some peace and quiet from time to time; it was exhausting to keep up with the guild and its remarkable liveliness. And this would be one of those times.

Reaching her dormitory door, she fumbled with her slender fingers, trying to find her keys, lost somewhere in the depts of her pajama bottom's many pockets. Finally finding the skeleton key, she pushed the key in its keyhole and turned it to the left. She expectantly pushed the door, only to find something pushing the other side.

Re-quipping into her armor, she grabbed one of her silver swords and knocked down the door, ready to fight off the enemy inside her large dorm. Surprisingly, no one was inside. Still uneasy, Erza checked every room, destroying her dorm by the minute. Books, outfits and armors were thrown to the side, a dishelveled sight, compared to Natsu's home, which was a inhuman disaster in the making.

Reassured that there was no intruders, Erza walked back to her room's entrance, where her key was still in the keyhole. She pulled the black key out and slammed the door, cringing at the loud BOOM! the door made. She was about to turn back to the mess she made when a certain red-and-green colored parcel was kicked off to the side.

Bending down and grabbing it, Erza sat on her bottom and studied the gift. There was no name or address written on the outside, just one name written in cursive, gold ink; Erza Scarlet. Whomever gave this to her must have taken a lot of time in just writing her name, the penmanship was remarkable, beautiful even.

Slowly unwrapping the mysterious box, Erza noticed a similar white parcel with its decorative outsiding. _Oh no . . . _she thought, already regretting opening the package with curiosity.

And there it was, all in its repulsive glory; fruitcake.

Erza shoved the food off to the side, once again scowling at its form. She crossed her arms, still stuped as to who gave her FRUITCAKE of all things. Her answer was soon answered when she looked back to the dessert. On the edge of the box was a letter, with the same gold cursive handwriting in her name.

Grabbing the letter, she immediately opened it, not caring if the envelope was torn or tarnished. Her eyes widened at every word she read, shocked at who gave her fruitcake.

_Erza, _

_As much as I want to be with you right now, I have pledged myself to fight off the evil works of Zeref's subordinates. Even on the holiday's, I still have a duty to live up to._

_I know you hate and despise fruitcake ever since we had smuggled in a Christmas celebration in the Tower of Heavan all those years ago, but please try it. Baking isn't one of my strongest points but I made this for you, with no help. _

_Okay, scratch that, Meredy and Ultear helped me A LOT when making this, as you could say, "masterpiece". They're even giggling like school girls over my shoulder while I write this to you. _

_Anyways, I hope you are doing well and that the weather hasn't gotten to you yet. The snow up here in Seven is already up to my knees and yet I'm still crazy enough to work. Thank The Lord for hotels and snowshoes._

_Though it is a week away from Christmas, I decided to give you my holiday gift early. If you haven't also noticed, there is another gift besides my "amazing" culinary skills. Do please try and not destroy it; took me awhile to actually convince the toy-maker to make one especially for you. I'll always be with you this way._

_ Merry Christmas my Beloved Titania,_

_ Jellal Fernandez_

Erza smiled, chuckling here and there in the letter. Until reading the last part, she never noticed another package. She looked up and found the other package, also discarded to the side. Unwrapping the other gift Jellal gave to her, she widened her eyes, tints of blush evident on her cheeks.

Right in front of her eyes was a doll, which looked exactly like Jellal. The blue hair, the brown button eyes, the tattoo over the left eye, the waist coat and all. An exact replica of the man that she dearly loved. Its chibi form made Erza utter breathlessly a "C-cute!".

She hugged the doll, rocking back and forth, cuddling with the soft plushie. Delicately placing the doll on the floor, she walked over to the fruitcake. She hesitantly placed her hand over to grab a small portion of the cake. _No, _Erza firmly stated, _this is for Jellal. I have to try it, even if I hate fruitcake._

Confidently ripping off a small portion, Erza plopped the fruitcake in her mouth, trying not so hard to gag and spit it out. But, after moments of chewing and swallowing, Erza's eyes widened. _That was good! _

Cutting up another slice, Erza placed it on a nearby plate and ate the pastry. She smiled, _Maybe fruitcake isn't SO bad . . . . ._

* * *

Well, I think that went well! I started "awww"ing at some parts! -.- And yet I'm the author . . . .

Please Review!

~LuckyLifeSmile


	4. (GrUvia) Secret Admirer: Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! And yes, I finally updated! You see, I decided to update during this time because I'm on break, so expect more updates from some of my other fanfics ;) (and this one as well ^^). **

**Also, did you hear about what happened in Connecticut?! This segment is dedicated to them and I lend my heart out to them! God bless them!**

**This was requested by:**

_Carrochan_

**There is more to this obviously, so keep in mind of the other chapters. Also, I might do a different one-shot after this chapter and then do part 2+ the following one, so watch out for that.**

**Also, this is an AU and no, there is no GrayxNatsu in this. They are just frenemies, nothing close to romance. Sorry GrAtsu fans ^^!.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

"Hey Gray, what's that over there?"

"Hn?" Gray muttered, drinking out of his ice cold water bottle. A confused expression adorned his face, staring at his frenemy, Natsu Dragneel, who was looking towards the only pine tree in sight.

Right now, they were resting from a long day of playing ice hockey. Well, if ice hockey includes trying to melt the frozen lake and fighting your frenemy with a hockey stick then this was considered a long day of "ice hockey".

Sitting on the side of the frozen agua, Gray and Natsu were eating their lunch/humongous meal, peacefully, which was alien to them. Natsu, having such a short attention span, got bored in a matter of minutes and took a glance around the scenery. Noticing a dark figure behind a tree, Natsu questioned as to what was the figure.

Turning his head to the direction of attention, Gray saw exactly what caught Natsu's attention. A dark figure stood behind the only tree in sight of the wintery wonderland. From what Gray could see, the figure was standing still, its eyes staring at Natsu and his' slight movements.

Staring cautiously, Gray never took his gaze off of the mysterious person as he started to pack all of his things, "Let's go home. I don't like this one bit." Looking back to Gray, Natsu muttered a "Yeah." and started to trudge through the snow. Finally finished with packing, Gray stared at the figure one last time before following Natsu's steps in the snow.

Before leaving the lake, Gray stopped abruptly. He turned around one last time, checking if the mysterious figure was still at the pine tree. As he turned, he looked over his shoulder quick, cautiously and ready for a fight.

No one was near the tree.

Blinking and rubbing his eyes, Gray tried to comprehend as to what happened. _What the hell? _Wasn't there something there? Gray rubbed his eyes again, hoping he wasn't seeing things. Still no one.

"Ice prick, you deaf? C'mon! We gotta go!" Natsu shouted, standing on top of the hill, waiting impatiently.

Growling and shaking his head, he turned around swiftly to Natsu. _I swear . . . _

_This is weird._

* * *

The next day, the same thing happened. For days along days, Gray was getting suspicious of the figure just watching him and Natsu brawl every time they went on the ice. Every movement, every glance, every breath they took, the figure would just stare for hours and do nothing but stare. It was getting on Gray's nerves and on Natsu's as well.

Finally, Gray decided to do something about the thing. Like always, the figure was standing beside the pine tree, staring at Natsu and Gray during the entire match they had and while they were eating. "Dude, we gotta do something about that thing! It's been giving me the creeps and ticking me off!" Natsu whispered to Gray, taking short quick glances to the figure behind him. "I know. Shut it, Flamebrain." Gray said, keeping a strong glare at the figure.

Natsu scowled, muttering a colorful amount of words to Gray. Gray ignored the idiot. He was more concerned about the figure, his curiosity immersed him. "Natsu, why don't you go? I'll catch up." Said boy turned his head, glaring and raising an eyebrow. The look Gray was giving Natsu was a silent agreement; _I'm dealing with this guy. _Natsu was about to protest and say he was gonna help kick some ass as well, but Gray shook his head. Natsu blinked, surprised. With a stiff and understanding nod, Natsu left Gray at the lake.

Gray watched Natsu's retreating figure jog into the distance. When Natsu was nowhere in sight, Gray took action. Acting like he was going home like any other day, he packed his stuff and gripped his hockey stick tight and walked in his normal route. Licking his lips, he walked a little farther, hoping he couldn't be seen by the figure. Once he was far enough, he hid behind a nearby bush, peeking through the little openings of light.

Thankfully the figure didn't leave. It stayed there for a moment, looking like it was contemplating something. Then, it walked towards the lake, holding a bag over its shoulder. Once it approached the lake, Gray could finally see the figure. It was a girl, judging from its curvaceous body, and the girl was wearing a chocolate-brown jacket, with a hood, reaching to her knees. _A fur jacket? _Gray scowled, _Must be one of those rich kids . . . _

Gray curiously watched as the figure crouched down and took off her bag, reaching inside it. Pulling out a pair of ice skates, the girl sat down on the snow, her soft breaths showing in the air. She tied and laced the 'skates onto her feet while checking for any imperfections. Slowly and steadily, she stood up and balanced herself on the ice. Taking slow movements, she skated to the left and right in a slow motion, then sped up graciously.

After doing several figure eights on the ice, the girl decided to switch it up a bit. Skating to the other side of the frozen water, she turned around and started to skate quicker. In the middle of the lake, she decided to jump and spin in the air, thus her hood falling off of her head in the process.

Amazed by her trick, Gray stared at her head, wishing she would turn around so that he could see her face. Her blue wavy locks flew freely in the air and her jacket spun around her body. Landing perfectly on the ice, she skated to the other side, where her stuff was. Gray watched her, waiting and anticipating on when she was gonna turn around and let him take a glimpse of her face.

As Gray was losing his patience, the girl turned around with a radiant smile on her face. Gray's heart stopped for a moment, then going back to its steady and voluntary pace. _Holy shit, did my heart skip a beat?! _His face felt like it was aflame, blood rushing to his cheeks much too fast to be considered normal. His palms felt like there was a layer of sweat and grime that wasn't there, and his eyes couldn't tear away from the girl's miraculous face. Her eyes were a deep sea blue, entrancing him in a trance of pure bliss, and her smile was joyful enough to melt a temperamental child.

_Dear God, am I in love? _He questioned himself.

* * *

Well, how was it? I'm excited for this one, since I've never done a GrUvia one-shot or a one-shot with more than one part or-

Ya know, I haven't done a GrUvia fic (or any other story without Natsu and Lucy as a couple) at all so lets keep it at that, won't we?

Review, ne? :)

~LuckyLifeSmile


	5. (NaLu) From, Mama

**Holy crap guys, I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one day?! This is amazing to me! XD I'm so proud of myself! :)**

**This chapter was requested by:**

_ Fairy x Hunter_**  
**

**She requested either a fluffy or a death fic.! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

"This one." said the little girl, staring at the blonde-haired dolly in the showcase of the store.

Natsu watched his daughter keep her gaze on the doll, her face pressed against the glass window. Her wide, brown orbs focused solely on one specific doll; a blonde haired doll, dressed in a pretty pink dress only princesses would wear and her hair in a bun with soft bangs flowing to the sides of her face.

"This is the only thing I want for Christmas." she spoke in a serious and monotone voice, not fit for a cute six year-old. Turning her head, she saw her father's gaze on her, a distant look swam in his eyes.

He smiled his grin, holding out his hand, "Anything for my bumblebee."

Taking a hold of his calloused hand, she interlaced her petite fingers with her father's larger and more rough hand. She nodded her head and proceeded to look forward. One thing was bothering her on the way home; her father's eyes. They were usually filled with a light or a spark of any emotion, filled with raw power and spirit. Today, his eyes seemed lifeless, almost like he was hiding something that should be kept under lock and key.

_Was it something I said? _Nashi thought, concerned greatly for her father. Upon lost in her thoughts, she never realized they were already at the Dragneel residence. "Nashi?" her father spoke, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Huh?" Nashi muttered, baffled that they were home so soon. Looking up, she looked into her father's eyes once more. The distant look was gone and was replaced with concern. Relieved, she smiled, "Hi, Papa!"

Natsu smiled down at Nashi, "Let's get inside. I'll make some hot chocolate." Unlocking the front door, a wave of a strong scent rushed through Natsu's nostrils. The scent of vanilla and "Heavenly Night" perfume. He smiled.

Taking off Nashi's coat, Natsu hung it on the small hook just for her and proceeded to the kitchen.

Nashi watched her father's back disappear behind the wall separating the two. With sad eyes, she was still irked by her father's lifeless eyes. _Papa . . . . _

* * *

Days flew by as Christmas was approaching fast. Shoppers from all around were buying whatever they could for the cold season, gifts for "Secret Santa's", and for those who couldn't wait for the holiday sales.

The night before Christmas, the Dragneel's were sitting around the fireplace, hot cocoa and crayons spread around. Nashi was coloring while Natsu was watching in interest. Seeing different colored blobs on the paper, he could only assume that the pink blob was him, the yellow; Lucy, blue; Happy, and finally a small orange blob was Nashi. He smiled in content.

"Papa?" Nashi muttered softly, not looking up from her coloring. Natsu stared at his daughter, waiting expectantly for the next thing she was about to say.

"When's Mama coming home?" she said, stopping her coloring altogether and looking into the blazing flames, lighting the living room. Natsu's body tensed and he balled his fist, the other hand clutching on the armrest of the sofa.

"She's-" he started, but faltered and thought of what to say to an observant and smart six year-old.

Nashi looked to Natsu, "She's what?"

"She's-," he started, "she's on a mission."

Nashi blinked, turning her small figure to her father, "What kind of mission?"

Natsu gulped down the saliva down his throat, "A very special one."

She saw it; how tense he got when she mentioned her mother, the tight grip on the sofa, the gulp of saliva. He was nervous, shaking in his seat. Knowing well that her father didn't want to talk about this, Nashi let go of the subject. "Oh." she muttered, looking back to her picture, disappointed with what little information she got.

Natsu saw the flicker of light in her eyes die and turn into embers; hope. Hope that she would get some answers. He couldn't hide it for long; soon her magic would emerge through her veins and Natsu knew damn well what kind of magic she inherited. He had to tell her.

But Natsu knew too much to let that slip through his lips.

* * *

Christmas morning was a white winter wonderland. Layers upon layers of snow were outside. Small dainty woodland animals tracks were etched into the white blanket of cold snow and blistering ice.

The sunlight surged through the windows and sheers. The stomping of small feet echoed through the hallways of the Dragneel's, going at a steady pace.

Slamming and opening a bedroom door, Nashi happily ran to her parents bed, jumping up and down on the mattress.

"C'mon! Wake up! Wake up! Santa's been here!" Nashi shouted, waving her arms. She widened her smile when she could hear a plethora of grunts and groans. Giggling, she ran out of her parents bedroom and strided down the stairway. She gasped breathlessly when she looked at her living room once more.

Different sized packages wrapped in different colored wrapping paper were spread across the entire floor. Some in the traditional red and green, while others were shades of blue, yellow, purples and pinks. Nashi squealed and jumped at the sight, overjoyed.

Shoving her tiny form in the mass of presents, she searched for her present to her father. After shoving package after package, she found her present, placed in a brown paper bag.

Hearing loud footsteps reach the end of the stairs, Nashi could see her father's tired and groggy form; his eyes were drenched in sleep, his locks of hair spread out looking like an afro but much more spiky, and his pajamas wrinkled.

"Papa!" Nashi shouted, delicately placing her father's gift on the hardwood floors and running up to the older man. She leaped and hugged his muscular legs. Looking up, she smiled, "Merry Christmas Papa!"

Natsu rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared down at his daughter. He grinned his signature grin, "Merry Christmas, Bumblebee!". Grabbing her small figure off of his legs, Natsu hoisted her up to his eye level, "Now, let's see what Santa got you!". He lightly touched Nashi's nose and placed her back onto the floor. Nashi yelped and proceeded to unwrap the closest gift to her.

After an hour of unwrapping and squealing in joy, Nashi finished her gifts. Remembering her father's gift from her was still under the tree, she quickly grabbed it and handed it to Natsu.

"What's this?" Natsu questioned. Nashi nodded her head, ushering Natsu to open it. Natsu opened the wrapped gift, and what he saw was something he would've never expected from Nashi.

It was a portrait of Lucy, smiling her angelic smile and her eyes filled with love.

"Papa, did I do something wrong?" Nashi said. Natsu blinked at Nashi, confused as to why she would say that. The gift was perfect, yet what was wrong?

Nashi took her hand and touched his face, wiping away something off of his face. Pulling back her hand, Natsu noticed that it was tears.

He was crying.

Feeling a droplet of liquid drop on his hand in his lap, he looked down to realize his palms were covered in droplets of tears. He felt the tears roll down his face.

Nashi took this opportunity. She wrapped her arms around her father, who was still in shock of himself crying, and whispered, "It's alright Papa. Mama's home now." Nashi felt her father's shoulders shake and his arms wrapped around her tiny form. Soft sniffles could be heard and she continued to comfort her father in his state.

Moments of silence later, Natsu stopped crying and hugged his daughter. He pulled back, looking straight into his daughter's eyes. He sniffled, "How did you get this?"

Nashi smiled, "Reedus-san painted it for me."

Natsu smiled in return. _Of course. He has a soft spot for kids. _Wiping away the rest of his tears, Natsu sat cross-legged, "Thank you Bumblebee." Nashi grinned her father's grin, "You're welcome Papa!" A grumble could be heard from Nashi. She blushed, forgetting the fact that she didn't eat since she woke up.

Natsu laughed, "Let's get you something to eat!" He stood up, and turned to the kitchen, if not a loud BANG! interrupted his walk to the kitchen. He turned around.

Nashi was staring at something in the middle of the room. He looked up further, noticing a patch of flooring not covered by wrapping paper. It was a present.

Nashi walked over to the last present. Grabbing it, she turned it and turned it, trying to find the sender, which she expected a "Santa Claus" in chicken-scratch writing. But it was someone else who gave the gift to her. Her eyes widened and she squealed in joy. She jumped up and down, her hair bobbing along with her.

"Nashi, what's wrong?" Natsu said with a smile, happy that she was excited.

"It's from Mommy!" she squealed, turning around and running to Natsu. Natsu stood frozen on the spot, his eyes widened ten-fold. _It can't be. . . _

"Nashi, let me see that." Natsu said, holding out his hand. Nashi complied, placing the gift in his hand. Natsu looked at the sender, the name written in HER handwriting;

_To__: Natsu and Nashi_

_From__: Lucy/Momma_

"Oh my god . . . ." Natsu breathed out. He couldn't believe it. This was too unreal. Natsu dropped the gift to the floor, shocked and in disbelief to the extreme. Nashi picked the gift up, looked up to her father, then back to the gift. "Papa, may I open it?" she questioned. Natsu shook his head, getting out of his reverie and looked down to Nashi. Her big brown eyes were the exact replica of her mother's, and her tiny side ponytail was the same as her mother's. Natsu nodded his head to Nashi stiffly.

Nashi slowly unwrapped the gift, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. Natsu crouched down to her level, taking his hands and helping Nashi unwrap the gift. At last the gift was open.

A blonde dolly from the showcase in town and a dragon necklace were inside.

Nashi grinned, grabbing the dolly and started to run around the house in joy, the doll snuggled tight in her arms. Natsu slowly grabbed the necklace and, with delicate fingers, looked at the pendant. It was a silver dragon with rubies for eyes, wrapping its entire form around a precious golden star. Natsu smiled, already knowing that the dragon was him and the star was Lucy.

_Even in death, you still know how to brighten my day, Lucy . . . _

And somewhere in the starry space, a constellation of a girl with golden hair smiled down at her family.

* * *

Phew! This idea was stuck in my head for a while now and I thought "Why not publish it?" I think it's pretty good for my first death fic. ^^!

Please review and request to your hearts desire! :)

~LuckyLifeSmile


	6. (RoWen) Manga

**Hey guys! Merry late Christmas! Or Happy Hanukkah or whatever holiday you celebrate! Anyway's Happy Holidays! **

**This chapter was requested by: **

_im-a-tumor_

**She requested a fanfic by Romeo and Wendy. Enjoy!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Yankee Candle, Victoria's Secret, or Sword Art Online. Just this idea of a fanfic and Diablo's Sinners.**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts _

It was Christmas Eve in the town of Magnolia. Everyone was hustlin' and bustlin', buying last-minute Christmas gifts for loved ones, friends, Secret Santa's and lovers all around.

Over in Magnolia Junior High, Romeo Conbolt was sitting at his desk near the window, reading his favorite shounen manga Diablo's Sinners. It was at the climax of the story; the main character was battling his evil counterpart, whom was from the depths of hell, and spells and holy chants were shouted. Fires from below the cliff they were battling on were rising fast, and other immoral souls were grabbing at the main character's soul, which was pure and holy, a perfect escape to the holy land called "Heaven's Lair".

Just as the main character was pinned down by his counterpart and a scythe was held at his neck, a hand slapped on Romeo's desk. Romeo jumped and scrambled for his book, which was slowly falling to the ground. Luckily, in time, Romeo caught the manga. He placed his rainbow colored flame bookmark in its spot and glared at the person who made him stop reading at the most important and heart-racing point in the manga.

"Hey Romeo!" yelled Happy Exceed. Happy was a classmate and best friends of Romeo. Romeo gave an angry glare to Happy before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Dude, you scared the shits out of me!" Romeo exclaimed, looking up to his friend. "Are you trying to kill me before I get my presents?"

Happy laughed, "Sorry! But, are you free at the end of the day?" Romeo looked at Happy, a surprised expression he wore, "Yeah, why?"

Happy smiled, "Good, 'cause I was gonna drag your ass with me anyway! Listen, there's another volume of Sword Art Online in B&N and I wanna go and get it. Mind coming?"

"Of course not! What are friends for? Besides, I've already read this volume too many times to count. I've been dying to see what happens next!" Romeo said, ushering to his manga on his desk. He stood up, grabbing his book bag and coat, and passed Happy, "Dude, c'mon!"

* * *

Saying that the mall was packed was an understatement. Massive amounts of cars were parked in one lot alone. _Geez, never thought it would be this bad_, Romeo thought as he looked in the car door window, passing one car after the next. Macao, Romeo's dad, was kind enough to drive them to the mall. Pulling up to the curb, Romeo and Happy opened the car door and exited out of the vehicle.

"I'll be back in about an hour and a half. Remember, don't-"

"Talk to strangers and above all, be nice to the sales people. I know, I know Dad. We went over this thousands of times. Can we go now?" Romeo whined, not wanting to be seen with his father in public. Macao smiled, ruffling Romeo's hair through the car window, "That's my boy." Romeo fixed his hair and gave a small glare towards his father. Driving away slowly, Macao yelled, "Love you Romeo! And stay with Happy!"

Romeo blushed in embarrassment, muttering a "Love you too, dad." and turned his back away from Macao, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets. Happy smiled, enjoying his friend's embarrassment.

Walking around aimlessly, the duo passed multiple shops, such as Yankee Candle, the music store, and to their slight discomfort and ogling eyes, Victoria's Secret. Not that they didn't like mind seeing half-naked women models, dressed in lingerie, but they saw some of their girl classmates inside the sickly pink store. It was entertaining to see the tsundere Carla get all flustered when Happy saw her holding some pink fishie panties and a matching bra. Happy yelled very loudly, "Carla! You're buying that for me?!" in a happy but embarrassed tone. Which earned him a slap to the head and an "Idiot!" from Carla herself. A few passer-bys either chuckled or scowled at the scene.

After that fiasco, Happy held his head in his arms while walking, "Man, Carla-chan can really give you a punch!"

Romeo laughed, "That's because you embarrassed the crap outta her! Wait 'till school comes back, you're ass is asking for a whoopin'!" Happy smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders and put his hands behind his head, "Yeah, but she won't harm me _so_ bad."

Romeo stared at his blue-haired friend, _She'll kill you the next time you see her!_ Romeo shook his head with a chuckle, "Alright, whatever you say."

Happy glanced at Romeo, confused as to what he meant, but shrugged it off. Looking up, Happy widened his eyes, smiling, "There it is!"

And there it was; B&N across the mall hallway. Romeo looked up, seeing the bookstore, and grinned.

Thousands upon thousands of books were on the left side of B&N alone and many shelves of varied books stood in the middle of the store. Happy and Romeo walked to the back of the store, where their favorite section stood on the back wall.

Their fingers danced across the spines of the manga once they hit the back wall, looking and searching for their favorite mangas. In the background, you could hear the soft tune of holiday music play, preferably "Jingle Bells".

"I'm gonna buy this dude. Be right back." Happy whispered, shaking the next volume of Sword Art Online in his hand. Romeo nodded his head in response.

Turning his head back to the shelves full of manga, Romeo ran his fingers across the plathora of manga books. His eyes wandered, until he found what he was looking for. Reaching his hand out to grab it, he didn't realize that another small hand was reaching for the same manga as he was.

He jumped slightly when he saw the other hand, and turned to see the person was-

"Wendy-chan?"

The girl jumped and looked at Romeo, surprised. "Romeo-kun?"

Romeo blinked, surprised to see a girl classmate, whom was one of the cutest in his class, getting a shounen manga book, more specifically Diablo's Sinners, which was a slight gory book. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was gonna buy the next volume of Diablo's Sinners, but you can have it!"

"No, no, you have it!"

"No, you have it Romeo-kun."

"No, _you _have it Wendy-chan."

"Romeo-"

"Wendy," the girl blushed when he didn't use 'chan", "please take it. I insist."

Wendy stared at Romeo, uneasy. "Fine." she answered with a grateful smile. Romeo mirrored her smile. "So . . . . " Romeo started, whistling and looking away from Wendy. "Yeah . . . ."

Wendy smiled for his attempt to start a conversation. She coughed, grabbing his attention, "Hey Romeo?" Said boy looked at her, expectantly, "Do you mind if we go grab a bite to eat? Right after I pay for this?" she said shyly, a speck of blush on her cheeks. Romeo blinked, then grinned, "Sure, why not!"

After paying for the book, Romeo grabbed her hand and led her to the food court, smiling all the way. Wendy blushed at the sudden contact of him and her holding hands in public, but ignored her flushed face and just went with the flow.

"I had no idea that _you_ of all people would like Diablo's Sinners." Romeo said.

Wendy laughed, "Well, it's a long story . . " she started, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"I got time." Romeo grinned.

Wendy smiled softly, "How 'bout we talk this over lunch?"

Romeo smiled, "Fine by me!" He started to run a little bit in front of Wendy, jumping up and down in excitement. Wendy laughed, finding Romeo acting like a little kid in a candy store.

Happy, watching the entire scene behind a bookshelf, grinned from ear to ear, "They liiiiiiike each other!"

* * *

Yes Happy, they do liiiike each other! :) I find RoWen a cute pairing ^_^! I like fluffy moments from them, they're just so innocent and young (God I sound old! 0-0 This is scary!) I just can't fathom why people write M-rated fics about them (How old are they?! 13, 14? Too young to be having THAT, right? Well, just my opinion, ne?)

Anyway! Enough on my rant! Review please!

~LuckyLifeSmile


End file.
